This invention relates generally to motor mounts for Jon boats, V-hull boats, canoes or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an electric trolling motor mount which is simple, relatively inexpensive and which mounts across the gunwales (gunned of a boat in front of the farthest forward seat.
Motor mounts for canoes and the like are well known that have a motor mounting piece for attaching an outboard motor with accompanying power shaft and propeller, whereby the motor mounting piece is supported by a framework comprising two side pieces, or bars which in the mounted or affixed position are generally situated along the gunwales, and two or more cross pieces. Such motor mounts are known for examples through U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,118,208; 2,475,889; 3,601,344; 3,645,483 and 3,918,666.
The aforementioned motor mounts are designed for relatively heavy petroleum powered outboard motors to support a motor directly sternwards. It is well known in the field that a relatively light electric powered outboard motor is more desirable and maneuverable in areas that are in close quarters or involving shallow water. The elimination of heavy weight in the transom end of a Jon boat, V-hull boat or a canoe would be highly desirable. It is also, well known that when trolling for fish, that a pulling action instead of the conventional pushing action as required by the aforementioned prior art would be desirable when using a relatively low powered electric outboard motor in extremely close quarters or shallow water. In addition, it is desirable that such a motor mount be capable of handling clamp-on rod holders for trolling with fishing poles on each side of the boat. Further, a clamped-on rudder to be mounted at the rear of the boat should be provided which is capable of providing the boat with stability but designed to pivot should it hit an object below the hull of the boat.